Zuko Knows Best?
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "You're my sister." He said it as though that was the answer to everything—and it really was. The royal Fire Benders may have been counterintuitively cold towards each other, but Zuko really did love his sister. And it seemed he knew her better than even she knew herself. Who knew she would find herself asking *him* for advice?
1. Status Report?

This AzulaxKatara request goes out to **Spikesagitta**. I think it's about time I posted another multi-chaptered fic… In any case, happy New Year, everyone! Hopefully you're spending it with the people you love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

Enjoy~

**Status Report? **_ll_

An air ship—a massive, blimp-like construction of steel and heat-fueled engines—burst through the darkening clouds, ascending to the highest point it could before its nose evened out and men dressed in bright red garb with armored boots and shoulder pads hurried out onto the circular observation deck atop its rounded hull.

Below, within the bowels of the ship, a score of similarly dressed men were scrambling about, fear in their gazes and in the set of their shoulders as they kept everything in working order. To the rear of the engine room was a door that lead out onto a raised walkway below which there were several enormous crates, the contents of which were unknown, and across that was a staircase leading up into the galley, which was curiously deserted. A series of hallways connected the galley to the cramped living quarters for the aforementioned soldiers, but that isn't our main focus.

Instead, we'll travel a little further along the length of the ship to where a hatch that allowed access from the bottom of the ship into the engine room raised and the smiling visage of a young woman appeared. The rest of her soon followed suite to reveal a curvy young girl in her late teens dressed in pink and she hefted herself upwards, holding onto the rim of the entrance and lifting herself effortlessly into a handstand. "Any of you guys seen Mai?"

When she didn't receive an answer, the girl huffed and performed a front flip, landing neatly on the soles of her cloth shoes and padding over to the large, intricate map that had been spread out across an even larger table, her arms crossed over her chest. "So… Where are we going?"

The duo, who had been looking it over and navigating their current path, shrugged. "The Prince told us to head east."

If one descended the ladder beneath the wide windows that allowed a glimpse of the open air and the threatening way the clouds seemed to be gathering and hooked a sharp left at the end of the long, narrow corridor leading from the foot of it, they came to a door that had a rather ominous sign hung above the wheel that allowed entry reading, "Keep out," in a sharp, angry pen.

If one was so inclined to ignore that warning and open the heavy iron door, they would find—

"Azula, what are you doing?"

A short, slender young woman with pale skin, dark brown hair swept up into a topknot, and wild, topaz-coloured eyes balled her hands into fists, her nails biting crimson marks into her palms. Azula, as she was called, was a stunning young lady with almond-shaped eyes and regal, almost oriental features and her beauty was marred only by the furious scowl that furrowed her brow and peeled her lips back in a teeth-baring snarl.

The speaker, a young man with a mop of short brown hair and those same wild eyes, stepped into the room and closed the metal door gently behind him, his booted feet echoing in the emptiness of his sister's private quarters. His handsome face had been scarred on the left side by a mark that resembled flame and his left eye, though just as sharp and calculating as Azula's, was locked in a permanent squint.

"I never gave you permission to enter my room, Zuko," was the frosty response. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Ty Lee asked me to check on you."

That girl… She would be cleaning Azula's room for a month for her impudence.

Still…

Azula scoffed, turning her head to pin her brother with a dark glare. "And you listened to her? She's beneath you."

"You're my sister." He said it as though that was the answer to everything—and it really was. The royal Fire Benders may have been counterintuitively _cold_ towards each other, but Zuko really did love his sister. That was the only reason she hadn't taken his head off… yet.

"Tch."

When the unfortunate soldier who was the current recipient of the young woman's rage whimpered, she rounded on him, the air around her warping and twisting with the heat of the element that bubbled in her veins. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"A-apologies, Princess," he gasped, wincing as the intake of breath aggravated his bruised ribs. She sneered, kicking him again for good measure.

"If that's all, brother, you can go now. I'm very busy."

"Actually, it isn't." This newcomer, a tall, pale youth with a decidedly bored expression stepped into the doorway, eyes the same honeyed colour of a gemstone flicking from the person she was addressing to the man crouched on the floor. She didn't comment, however, choosing instead to slip closer to the young man.

"She's right. I thought you might like to hear about the Avatar."

At the title, the Fire Bender snarled and struck the wall before here, causing electricity to crackle harmlessly across the metal surface and the guard yelped, ducking down so as to avoid an unpleasant shock. "What is it _now_?"

The tension in the room was nearly palpable, but Zuko merely continued calmly, as though remarking upon the weather, "He's fast. We've lost his trail, but our contacts in the outlying areas may have found him again. We're currently in pursuit."Azula muttered something under her breath, her frame impossibly rigid, and her brother dared to take another step into her personal bubble. "The men are waiting for your orders."

"Tell them to jump—every last one of them. They're useless." The man cowering against the wall whimpered, but fell silent at a withering look from the princess. "Why is it that nothing ever seems to go my way?"

"They'll work out," Zuko assured her, trying his very best not to sound patronizing. His attempt seemed to have failed because the young woman sent another arc of electricity towards the ceiling and the lights flickered ominously.

"How can you be so calm?" his sister demanded, whirling to face him at last. It was then that the young man saw the panic in her eyes… and understood. He had been there once; back when gaining his father's respect—his _love—_had meant everything.

That had all changed the moment he had realized that there was someone who loved him no matter what. Mai rested a hand on the Prince of the Fire Nation's shoulder and leaned into him, her gentle, clean scent enveloping him and making his chest constrict with its familiarity. Zuko smiled slightly—a quirking of the edges of his lips, really—,his heart warming as it tended to any time his thoughts strayed to his beautiful, albeit stoic, girlfriend.

"The Avatar and his ragtag band of friends is no match for the Fire Nation's best."

Mai nodded. "He's right, Azula. Take it easy."

For a heartbeat, the brown-haired girl's shoulders sagged and it seemed as though she had actually listened to them.

"Get out of my sight." She waved a hand dismissively and gave her brother and one of her closest—… friends? She'd never admit to it—the cold shoulder. "I don't want any further interruptions while I discipline my men."

The soldier in question looked up at the other occupants of the room pleadingly, but Mai merely sighed and Zuko shook his head. There was no arguing with Azula when she was like this, so the couple shared a look then, they left the tiger to her prey.

**Meanwhile…**

A ragtag group of youths was dozed, cuddling against one another like penguins as the creature that they were astride flapped its broad tail tiredly to propel them through the air.

It wouldn't be able to take them much further and the lone teen who wasn't amongst his travel companions knew that. He sighed, rubbing the top of his bald head, his finger lingering against the light blue ink of the arrow that had been tattooed there.

What could he do? With the Fire Nation on their tails, there would be no rest. They were fugitives and it was all his fault.

The boy sighed again, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his sleeping friends—in particular the pretty mocha-skinned girl who was curled on her side, her expression peaceful.

"Katara…" He whispered it, reverently—as though saying it too loudly would break the spell that caused her slumber. His heart skipped a beat and brown orbs became glassy. He had to do something… She deserved to be happy.

He desperately wanted her to be happy—more than anything.

There was a small, furry creature with large, bat-like ears and beady eyes sitting next to Katara and it chattered, fluttering over to the boy on bat-like wings and landing on his shoulder, its furry little hands gripping the stiff fabric of collar of his dark orange cloak. They hadn't had a chance for personal hygiene; as it was, they hadn't eaten properly in what felt like days. Something had to give.

"Oh, Momo… What should I do?"

Lightning flashed, its brilliance turning night into day, but the roar of thunder was curiously absent. For a moment, the boy's expression lifted—as though the natural occurrence had also shed light on the answer to his problem—then, he leaped from the side of the vast creature and into the darkness below.

And the flying bison flew on.


	2. Failed Plans?

Thanks for beta'ing this, **GrimGrave** :3

**Failed Plans? _l_**_**l**_

"AAAAANG!"

A lanky, dark-skinned teen stirred then jerked awake, eyes the same bright blue colour as the morning sky wide as he reached for the boomerang that was ever-present on his person. He was on his feet in the next moment, looking around with almost comical alertness, his weapon at the ready. "Katara? What happened? Why did you yell?"

"Aang's missing, Sokka!" The pretty young woman who had first cried out, Katara, wrung her hands, similarly-coloured orbs concerned. "I can't find him anywhere."

Sokka, as he was called, lowered his dukes, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. He probably wandered off to stretch his legs. We've been flying for days."

The huge, white beast opened his mouth wide in a yawn, as though in agreement, and their third travel mate, a small girl of about twelve with short black hair stirred, milky white eyes opening as her eyebrows drew together. "Ugh… Shaddup, Appa. What's with all the racket?"

"Aang's missing."

"He's _fine_."

"You don't know that."

The girl yawned, her sightless gaze sliding to the siblings as she rolled her shoulders and craned her neck. "I hate to agree with your idiot brother on this one, but Twinkle Toes can take care of himself."

"Thank you, Toph." His expression soured. "Wait, _what_?"

Toph chuckled and Katara shook her head incredulously as the two began their usual back and forth. How could they be so calm? Aang was—

She turned and yelped as she crashed into the warm, solid form of another person.

—right behind her.

"Aang!" She threw her arms around him, relief making her heart stutter. "Where were you?"

He squirmed and she released him, holding him at arm's length. The boy seemed anxious. "Katara, I need to talk to you."

His tone made her pulse race anew. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Toph and Sokka ceased their squabbling at that point and the latter smirked. "See? Told you."

"Mornin' Twinkle Toes."

"Morning," the Avatar returned, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Do you mind if I borrow your sister?"

He waved them both off as he loudly informed Toph that he was going to find them breakfast and the blind girl informed him just as loudly that she hoped he'd fall into a ditch, and Aang motioned for Katara to follow him. He led her to a clearing a small distance from the others, a niche surrounded on three sides by emerald foliage, and gestured for her to sit on a conveniently located log, his expression worrisomely somber, and the Waterbender fidgeted anxiously as, rather than sit next to her, he paced.

They had landed in a clearing at the base of mountain at the base of which there was a thick, emerald wood. The air was crisp and the sun shone bright, though the clouds on the horizon promised that that could change at any given moment. A brook babble nearby, its gentle sound providing an almost surreal soundtrack of tranquility, and Katara was struck by the ominous feeling that it was quiet—too quiet.

Finally, the boy said, "I've been thinking." She waited (im)patiently for him to continue and Aang smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head. "We've been on the run for days now that Azula and Zuko have joined forces and it feels as though we haven't had a single moment to ourselves. It's been crazy and terrifying and I'm so sorry I dragged you guys into this."

"It isn't your fault, Aang." She smiled reassuringly. "If anything, it's those Fire Nation siblings and their insane desire to destroy everyone who stands in their way. I mean, who gives them the right?" Her temper flared, but she quickly reeled it in, swallowing her disdain for the prince and princess of the Fire Nation in favour of comforting her friend. "We're behind you every step of the way. You know that."

For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. Then, he beamed. "I know. Thank you. I'm so glad I got the chance to meet everyone after you and Sokka found me… But especially you, Katara." He crossed the distance between them and sat next to her on the log. There was sheen of sweat on his forehead. "And I, uh… I wanted to say…"

The sharp sound of metal on metal echoed around them, a deadly cacophony of weaponry, and the foliage came alive with bright red armor and flashy flame insignias.

Whatever it was would have to wait because, suddenly, they were surrounded.

Without missing a beat, Aang grabbed Katara's hand, leaping to his feet and stomping his foot against the ground, raising a solid barrier of earth in order to block the barrage of arrows that came from the soldiers stationed further at higher ground. The heat of fire warped the air, flushing their skin, and Aang grimaced, his grip tightening.

"Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice. The duo sprinted towards the flying bison: Sokka and Toph were fending off Fire Nation soldiers, the former with his boomerang and the latter with her Bending, but they were being crowded towards the base of the mountain and would soon run out of space to maneuver.

This was bad.

Katara undid the cap of the canteen hanging at her side by a strap that crossed her front, the comforting familiarity of the element and the obedient way it warped and twisted at her command stilling her racing heart. She shaped it into a whip, sweeping it around in a wide arc in order to clear them a path and Aang slid his foot forward, knocking over another few enemies with a wall of earth.

They ducked, avoiding another stream of heat, and the Avatar vaulted over the length of a spear shaft as its sharp end was thrust towards him, disarming the man who held it with a blast of air, and Katara hastened to follow—only to meet the business end of a wooden cudgel and hit the ground. Her vision swam, the water she had been wielding falling uselessly to the earth with a soft, mocking splash that she could just barely hear over the ringing in her ears.

Through the haze, the Water Bender could just barely see her friend slip away, through the crimson mass, and she allowed her eyes to close, her temple throbbing mightily. Somehow, she wasn't even upset; if Aang was safe, the world was too.

There was a commotion and blue eyes opened a crack to see that the soldiers seemed to be squabbling amongst themselves. Suddenly, the sea of red parted and a beautiful, terrible teen strode towards the fallen Bender, her gait suggesting that she had all the time in the world.

"Your precious friends have abandoned you." That voice—that smug, better-than-thou husk—was all-too familiar by this point. It made rage suffuse her frame in a flood of heat and the Water Bender whirled to meet the wolf-like gaze of the Fire Nation princess. "Learn when to surrender, peasant, and you may just live to see another day."

She bristled. "Excuse me?"

"Katara!"

All eyes went to the sky, where the flying bison was careening directly towards them, the youths astride it clutching on to its saddle for dear life, and Azula barked orders to her men, electricity crackling around her tightly clutched fist as she raised it to strike—

Thinking quickly, Katara pressed her hands against the damp earth, concentrating hard on the water she found still lingering there and forcing it up, up, up until it broke through the surface like a water spigot and filled her hands. She curled her fingers, shaping the element into a dense sphere and slung it.

In the next moment, two things happened: the orb struck Azula directly in the back of the head, causing her to stagger, and Appa blazed directly overhead, the wind caused by his velocity flattening the ranks as they cowered close to the ground.

"Princess!"

"The Princess has fallen!"

Taking advantage of the confusion, the girl elbowed her way through the throng, racing after her friends.

"Katara, grab my hand!" Aang was leaning over the side and the others were gripping his ankles, calling out encouragements to the Water Bender below.

She pushed herself harder, managing to close the gap between them and grab the boy's hand just as Appa broke free of the lashes that bound him, bellowing his discontent as he ascended, performing a barrel roll in order to avoid the projectiles that followed in his wake.

As the air thinned and their pursuers drew further and further away, the ragtag band of heroes collapsed, sighing in relief as they allowed the fatigue of yet another perilous situation wash over them.

They had escaped the immediate danger relatively unscathed and they had to be thankful for that.

Katara squeezed Aang's hand, nodding to her brother, who rested a hand on her shoulder, and Toph, who clutched Momo.

They had escaped the immediate danger, but this was far from over.

* * *

><p>The earth below trembled with the force of thunder's roar and Azula grit her teeth, the fine hairs at the back of her neck standing on end as the air was saturated with its charge. She balled her hands into fists at her sides as she endured the torrential downpour, her mind a kingdoms away.<p>

She had failed _again_—what would she tell her father?

The biting chill she felt from the elements was nothing compared to the cold knot of disappointment that had formed in her gut and the back of her head ached.

A hand rested tentatively on her shoulder and, in the next moment, a warm form pressed against the princess's back and she tensed, heat rising within her slender form to flambé the person foolish enough to touch—!

"'zula, you should come back inside."

'_Ty Lee…' _

"Where's my brother?"

"Below deck, yelling at the men for allowing you to be harmed. He seems mad."

Mad? _He _was mad? Azula released a wordless howl, punctuating the outburst with a bolt of white lightning, and Ty Lee flinched.

/ _The heat of the flames roaring in the fire pits lining the walkway into the center of the spacious room and up to a platform upon which a gilded throne sat, was so intense that it made sweat bead Azula's brow, but she kept her chin high and her spine straight—the very image of proud, proper, Fire Nation blue blood._

_She ascended the handful of stairs and and kneeled, lowering her head reverently for the one person in the world who would _ever_ see such a display: her father, Ozai the Fire Lord._

"_Rise, Azula." The brunette did as she was told, averting her gaze when she saw the disapproval in the stern lines of his face. "I assume you know why I asked you to return."_

_She opened her mouth then thought better of it and pressed her lips into a thin line._

_Of course. The only time she was ever called home was to be reprimanded. Before, that had been Zuko's role, but it seemed it was her turn to be the family disappointment. _

_The man shook his head and stroked his beard contemplatively. "Perhaps you are not suited for the task I assigned to you."_

'_Not suited—?!'_

_Azula's temper flared and she gritted her teeth, taking in a few calming breaths before managing to respond in a (mostly) neutral tone, "I simply need more time. I almost—"_

""_Almost" is not good enough, Azula."_

"… _Yes, Father." That was the safest response. They might have shared the same blood, but that didn't make her any less susceptible to harsh punishment—not after her fall from grace. With each failure the Fire Lord's patience grew thinner._

_Ozai leaned back against the high back of his throne, threading his fingers together. "You understand that we cannot allow the Avatar to do as he wishes. He is a threat to the Fire Nation's glorious empire." She didn't say anything. He didn't want her to. "That is why I've decided that you two should join forces."_

'_Two…?' _

"_I am not an unreasonable man. This is your last chance to redeem yourself, Zuko; do not fail me."_

_She whirled around and glared at her older brother, who stood at the base of the raised platform the throne sat upon, the distaste in her golden gaze intense enough to serve as a physical blow._

_He didn't flinch, his stance rigid. "I won't."_

_How _dare_ he? She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. She didn't need a-a _babysitter_!_

"_Perhaps if the two of you put your heads together, you can manage to outwit that child." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice and both siblings scowled, frowning all the harder when they realized that their expressions were shared. "Dismissed."_

"… _Yes, Father." /_

It was only when she had reeled in her furiously racing thoughts that Azula realized that her hair was being stroked and that the foolish—_brave_—acrobat hadn't been cowed by the light show. She allowed herself to relax, her body resting against the familiar bosom of one of her closest frie—vassals. This—this contact, this closeness—was not something she frequently engaged in, but with the way her week had been going, she enjoyed the moment.

Not that she'd ever admit it… and not that Ty Lee needed to be told that.

The bubbly brown-haired girl sighed softly, her breath warming the other Firebender's ear as she questioned, "Feel better?"

"Hmph."

"How's your head?"

Rage had made the ache disappear, but she growled nonetheless, muttering obscenities under her breath. Not only had she fallen in combat, but it had been at the hands of some upstart Water Bender from a Podunk village that was so far in the wilderness that the god's themselves turned a blind eye to it.

Her honour was tarnished and that was unacceptable.

The grip around Azula's midsection tightened, but nothing else was said for a time. And in that silence, the taller girl's mind raced, turning over her most recent failure; tearing it apart and reassembling it until finally she could no longer ignore the words pushing at the back of her throat and asked, softly, "Do you think I'll ever catch him?"

Him. The Avatar. Aang. He was the bane of her existence and a constant reminder that there were things she could not do.

"I know you can," was the sincere response.

She _had _to. What would happen to her if she didn't?

After another brief silence, the princess nodded, her confidence returning in a surge of haughtiness as she detangled herself from the acrobat and commanded, "Gather the men."

This new plan was foolproof—why hadn't she thought of it before?

Ty Lee bowed at the waist and shimmied back down the ladder, her voice echoing through the ship's innards in her wake, and a savage grin spread across Azula's pretty face.

She _could _do this. Then, her father would have to respect her.

The image of a pretty, mocha-skinned Bender filled her mind's eye and her grin became all the more vicious. And she would get revenge on that Water Bender who had embarrassed her. Oh, yes… She could already taste the tang of victory at the mere thought of destroying all that was near and dear to that wretched peasant.

After all, what better way to get to a boy than to go after the girl he was sweet on?


	3. Yet Another Failure?

**Disclaimer: **Thank you, **GrimGrave** :3 Do not own. Etc, etc.

Thanks for your patience, guys… I know I'm as slow as molasses, but I will see this fic to the end. Onward!

**Yet Another Failure?**

They were fleeing again… Not that that was anything new.

Toph sighed and flopped onto her stomach. "I'm hungry."

They all were. All eyes went to Aang and he nodded, tugging on the reigns to command their mount to land. It was risky, but going on any longer without food or rest was doubly so.

It felt as though, wherever they went, the Fire Nation—no, the madwoman who was hell bent on the Avatar's capture—was two steps behind.

Did she ever sleep? Did she ever eat? Were her men mechanical constructions created for the sole purpose of following her orders? It certainly seemed that way.

* * *

><p>Not again.<p>

Katara frowned, her heart in her throat as she cradled Aang. His eyelids fluttered and he muttered something, but in the end, his head lolled to the side and no amount of shouting could rouse him.

And the Fire Nation was right at their heels—the hounds of Hell bound for their capture.

/ _The sky darkened—an ominous warning of the danger to come—but the ragtag band of Benders didn't pay it much mind as they chowed down on a much-needed meal._

_Sokka was the first to finish scarfing down the tortoise rabbit stew that Katara had made and his mouth was still full as he requested seconds, the crudely hewn bowl they used for their meals held out in askance. "More, please!"_

_She laughed and shared out another helping for her brother, glancing at the other two members of their party to see if she could fill up theirs as well. The young woman had been forced to grow up rather quickly during the course of their travels and had become rather matronly in regards to their little family. _

_Aang smiled, shaking his head at Sokka's antics, and Toph patted her stomach with a decidedly satisfied air, and the Water Bender returned to her own food, feeling relaxed for the first time in…_

_Wow. It had really been a while since they had been able to sit down like this._

_And, just as the thought crossed her mind, a shadow passed over the sun, and the rasp of steel against steel could be heard from overhead; the Avatar was on his feet in an instant and a gust of air shot from his open palm, knocking aside a bolt of metal as it came hurtling towards them, and the group scattered._

_They had done this far too many times before and the goal was always the same: evade, escape, and if they got separated—regroup when the coast was clear. _

_It seemed the Fire Nation had caught on to that strategy because there were several more bolts, each with the intent to startle, not harm, and the Avatar and his friends were forced to break into groups in order to avoid being crushed._

_Aang yelled something to Toph, who nodded, and the blind Earth Bender grabbed Katara's hand, whirling sharply and stomping against the ground; a spire of earth shot up, providing momentary cover, and the girls made a mad dash across the field of greenery. Katara cringed inwardly, feeling slightly guilty for having torn up someone's hard work, but in the end, the fear of being captured overwhelmed all else and she concentrated on not slipping and falling in the mud. _

_The boys were somewhere close behind them, she could tell from Sokka's jeers, and it seemed that they would once again make it to Appa and flee into the sunset before Azula and her men could close the teeth of their trap._

_It seemed that way, of course, until a stray bolt struck the spire and was deflected, its path adjusting sharply so that it flew towards the sprinting teens, its sharp tip pointed directly at Katara. For a moment, it moved in slow motion, the whistle of wind as it cut through the air deafeningly loud, and the mocha-skinned beauty cringed, knowing full well that there was no way she could avoid such a large projectile._

_Aang—brave, sweet Aang—didn't hesitate to leap out in front of her though his Bending was a fraction of a second too slow. /_

"Aang?" He didn't answer. "Aang!"

Toph scowled, her breath coming out in little bursts. "Crud. What's going on? Is Twinkle Toes okay?"

He was hurt—just how badly they wouldn't know until they got him to a physician.

"We have to get him out of here." Aang groaned quietly and it was as though a giant phantom hand had squeezed her heart. "He needs help."

Sokka nodded, lifting Aang's inert form up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Look, there's a produce cart!"

"Toph, this way." Katara grabbed the Earthbender's hand, hustling the petite girl across the well-trodden path, and soon they were standing over a stooped old man who was muttering under his breath and fiddling with the thin wooden front wheel of his rickshaw.

"Please, sir, our friend needs help. He's—"

He looked up, one eye a sightless, milky white, his lips twisted into a scowl within the silvery thicket of his beard, but his jaw went slack the moment his gaze alighted on Aang. "The Avatar!?"

…

It didn't take much explanation for the kindly old man—Jerod, as he was called—to agree to aid them and it brought tears to Katara's eyes.

Even knowing the danger of his actions—knowing the consequences he could face at the hand of the Fire Nation if they found out he had assisted their mortal enemy—he was willing to do the right thing. There were still good people left in the Nations and meeting one of them made her even more determined to help Aang unlock his full potential so that he could challenge the tyrant, Fire Lord Ozai.

Jerod helped Sokka load Aang gently onto the pile of potatoes in the back of the wooden cart and the others climbed in, hunkering down as the old man climbed back up to his seat and grabbed the reins.

With a "Hee-yah!" the large, striped bovine creatures lashed to the vehicle lurched forward, jostling their passengers. The road was worn and uneven and they only made it a short distance before the back of the cart crashed open during one particularly rough bump, spilling produce onto the road, and Katara yelped as she got caught up in the avalanche of potatoes, their fall causing her to lose her balance. She tumbled backwards, reaching but not quite managing to catch herself, and hit the rough earth; she bounced a few times, each collision with the ground making her wince and cry out, before she rolled to a stop, her body smarting and her ears ringing. Her vision dimmed, partially because of the head injury and partially because the tiger bison had taken off at a trot, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake.

'_No…!' _She was being left behind once again. And this time, Aang wouldn't be coming to her rescue. There was no time—not with the giant air ship that had been hot on their trail was looming on the horizon like an ominous metal cloud.

"KATARA!" The brunette barely made out Sokka as he threw himself against the side of the vehicle, his hands reaching desperately, but the driver grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him back. "Wait! No! You have to stop… That's my sister!"

When the dust settled there was no one around but a few peasants guiding their livestock into the city. Now, she was alone for the first time in… Now that she thought about it, being a part of Aang's quest to save the world meant that she was usually surrounded by people—friends and allies. With that realization, the silence became all the more pronounced.

And in that silence the low hum of an engine could be heard somewhere in the distance, accompanied by the rhythmic, metallic tap of several dozen boots hitting the ground in unison. Her heart sunk. How had she forgotten the very imminent danger of the Princess and her men?

There were cries of fear as the peasants dispersed, frantically seeking shelter from the wrath of the Fire Nation and Katara bit her lip, her mind racing anxiously.

She had to hide—quickly.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry, Highness. We found no trace of the Avatar or his friends."<p>

Yet another failure…

Azula closed her eyes, the warm sting of the tears that she refused to let fall pressing at the back of her eyelids as she desperately resisted the urge to—

Why had she agreed to this? Stupid pride, that was why. She had seen the way her brother had failed time and time again and had decided that, as daddy's perfect princess, she would be the one to succeed. And now look at her…

But this wasn't _her _fault. This was _their _fault. They were incompetent—not her. Her plan had been flawless and it was the execution that had ultimately caused it to fail.

She balled her hands into fists, her qi boiling with rage. _This _was the turning point from volatile flames to unpredictable electricity: the anger and disdain she kept pent up in her core, bubbling and hissing until it threatened to spill over. Firebenders were temperamental to begin with, but something within Azula—something small and ugly, shaped by the heavy hand of her father—had always been prone to sudden, violent explosion.

More often than not, those outbursts created more trouble than they were worth. Her golden gaze slid to the groveling man, her expression impassive, and just like that she knew that only one of them would be boarding the docked air ship.

—Screw it.

The Princess of the Fire Nation hefted the man up by the collar of his shirt—easily, as though he wasn't twice her size—and, with a cool, dispassionate smile, she drew her right arm back, her index and middle finger extended as she gathered lightning qi into her hand.

His lips parted, likely to plead for his wretched life, but the brunette thrust her arm forward, her fingertips driving into his solar plexus, and sent several thousand volts of electricity through his large frame. The man's frame went rigid, his every muscle tensing simultaneously, and a shrill, short-lived scream filled the air before dying down to a gurgle.

Then, silence.

Azula released the now-smoking carcass, allowing the soldier to fall lifelessly to the hard earth, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't feel any better now that she had discharged the rage boiling just beneath the surface—just drained.

The Firebender turned to return to the air ship when she tensed, a soft sound catching her attention. Was someone… whimpering?

She looked down at the man she had dispatched, giving his prostrate form a kick for good measure; sure enough, there it was again—soft, frightened. There was someone else here.

"Show yourself." The command, sharp and layered with steel, would have been enough to make one of her men wet his self. When nothing stirred, she knew that whoever the hidden coward was, they weren't one of her own. A smirk curved the edges of the princess's lips and she lowered herself into a squat, her keen gaze sweeping over the scattered footprints pressed into the dirt. "Have it your way…"

"Princess!" The young woman straightened, dusting the soot from her palms and turning to face the soldier who had come running from the direction of the ship. "I'm glad I found you. The Prince requests your presence—immediately."

What did that idiot want now…? He was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"What's your name, boy?" He couldn't have been a day over eighteen and the peach fuzz on his chin was a testament to how little time her men had had to themselves during her most recent rampage.

Bright blue eyes lowered and the brunette felt a surge of satisfaction. They were so much like that wretched Waterbender's… "G-Gino, Highness."

He would do. "Congratulations. You've been promoted to commanding officer."

The young man swallowed, hard, unsure if he was happy about the supposed promotion. The higher ranks tended to feel the brunt of the princess's wrath. Then, he smiled bravely and saluted, the heels of his boots clicking together smartly. "I am honoured, Princess."

One didn't say "no" to the Fire Nation princess.

"Save it." She whirled, her shoulders tensed—a lioness ready to pounce. "Begin searching the area. I'll send more men down to help you."

"Princess, if I may ask…" She half-turned to glare down at him from the steps of the air ship and he flinched, taking a step backwards. When his heel hit something, he glanced down and his skin went a pallid shade when he realized that that "something" had once been a living, breathing human being.

He began to hyperventilate, his heart hammering against his ribcage like some poor, trapped avian creature and Azula sighed. "Spit it out. I don't have all day."

Gulp. "W-what exactly am I searching for?"

The Princess of the Fire Nation scoffed, and turned her back on the soldier. "Not what—_who_."

Without further explanation, she ascended the steps, leaving the boy to his search.

…

There were hurried footsteps and the door to the captain's quarters swung inwards, revealing the dark interior of the room. Azula sat on a high-backed chair, her legs hanging over the side, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

She didn't look up at the entrance of another, though her frame tensed visibly. "Leave."

"Why are we still here?" Zuko demanded, waving a hand and bathing his sister in the light of a half dozen lamps stationed around the room. "We should be chasing after the Avatar."

"Should we be?" Her tone, idle, disinterested, made him bristle.

"Yes, we should. How do you expect to capture him if—"

"This is _my _ship, Zuko." Azula interrupted, swinging her legs around and sitting upright, her glittering gaze hard. "These are _my _men and this is _my _mission to capture the Avatar. You had your chance and you failed," she added, pushing the metaphorical knife in a little deeper and twisting it for good measure.

"What makes you any better than me?" She didn't like this—didn't like the calm new Zuko. Why wasn't he flying off the handle and making a fool of himself so that she could laugh derisively and leave him to his tantrum?

Why was he successfully making her feel… Small?

Before she could slip and reveal that feeling of inadequacy, there was a sharp knock on the metal door leading into the room and the princess barked, "What is it?"

"Azula, ma'am, we found someone!"

…

Zuko was to her left, scowling, and Ty Lee was shifting her weight from one foot to the other to her right. Mai was somewhere next to Zuko, her blasé expression firmly in place.

But none of that mattered right now.

What mattered was the mocha-skinned beauty kneeling before her, forced into a servile position by the soldiers on either side of her. She was trying valiantly to glare up at her captor with eyes the same colour and clarity of the frigid waters of her hometown, and for some reason that put the Firebender in a very, very good mood.

A small, sadistic smile twisted full lips and Azula leaned in, cowing her captive with the intimidating aura of her presence. When the peasant released a fearful squeak, the Princess of the Fire Nation sneered and turned her head, making no move to place distance between them. "Bring her to the brig. And there's no need to be gentle; she just needs to be alive."

"You can't do this!"

She gritted her teeth, raising a hand to stop the soldiers on either side of her presumptuous little captive. This commoner would learn her place if she had to carve it into mocha-coloured flesh. Azula seized a handful of dark brown locks, jerking the young woman's head back so that their gazes met.

There was something infuriating about the fight still left in clear blue eyes—something that made the princess dearly want to see that light dim and her spirits break.

"You will learn your place, peasant."

She saw the mocha skinned beauty tense up and knew a futile attempt at escape was coming and, rather than have her men secure their grip on their captive, Azula hesitated. Part of her was… curious as to what this spunky little Waterbender was capable of.

That was why she didn't move when Katara lunged, but to her surprise rather than make a run for it, the captured teen went for the Fire Nation Princess herself, that unbreakable spirit burning in sky blue eyes as she lunged, the crown of her skull colliding with the princess's lovely face. When pain blossomed in her nose, dribbling down her face in a warm rivulet of crimson, Azula could only laugh incredulously, admiration for the girl's bravery and clout warring with her disgust at having been embarrassed in front of her men at the hands of the peasant a second time. Without missing a beat, the Firebender dropped into a crouch and swung her leg out in a powerful roundhouse, knocking Katara off of her feet and to the hard, metal floor. She was on the girl in the next instant, pressing the toe of her booted foot into the fallen Bender's sternum until she began to splutter and struggle weakly.

Slowly, almost casually, Azula accepted the handkerchief she was offered by Ty Lee and dabbed the blood that dripped from her nostrils, the sting of the injury dulled by the pleasure of seeing someone she so loathed reduced to the sniveling cur she truly was.

"Are you okay?" Grey orbs were wide with concern.

"Lovely." She sniffed, adding a bit more pressure to the person pinned beneath her boot and was rewarded with a strangled scream. "Remove her from my sight. And see that she is properly restrained."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

The Princess lifted her foot and stepped over her captive, her gait that of a predator that had taken down its prey, and her men scrambled to do her bidding. "We'll set up camp here. The Avatar _will _be back."

Oh, yes. Sweet, naïve Aang would never abandon his precious little girlfriend.


End file.
